


We Wear Our Bruises Like Watermarks

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Starting Over, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: Matt, Jessica, and Luke try and make a relationship work. Considering two of them are only just able to be in the same room as another, it's slow going. But that's okay, Matt's happy to be shared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJClawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJClawson/gifts).



> So many thank yous to Zwaluw and Lourdesdeath for their cheerleading to help me write this. It wouldn't have happened without you! And a million thank yous to Enthusiasmgirl for your help in betaing this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

‘You know, every time you turn up in my city, trouble follows.’

Beneath him, Matt hears Jessica’s heart rate spike. ‘Shit,’ she mutters, her head twisting around. ‘Where are you?’ She doesn’t bother to raise her voice.

Matt taps his baton against a railing as he jumps down. Jessica turns in time to face him as he lands, her heart starting to slow down.

‘You are aware I live here,’ she says, and Matt can taste the whiskey on her breath. Did she just roll her eyes? Raise an eyebrow? An ache slips through Matt, familiar if diluted by time. God he’d love to be able to see her expressions.

‘You haven’t been home for a few days.’ He shrugs, swallowing down a smile. ‘Figured you’d decided to take your trouble somewhere else.’

This time, Matt is  _ sure _ she’s just rolled her eyes. ‘What, did you miss me?’

Matt turns his head, to hide his smirk. ‘Would I do that?’ Jessica huffs and Matt’s smirk grows. ‘You’re not normally out this early.’

‘Work.’  _ Lie _ .

Frowning, Matt turns so Jessica can see his face. ‘You don’t have your camera.’

Jessica swears under her breath, then adds a couple of insults about Matt’s abilities that send a warm jolt of amusement through him. ‘Just… just visiting an old friend.’ Her heart thumps and she shifts.

Ah. An old friend. Luke of course, she doesn’t call anyone else that.

Matt hadn’t realised they’d made up.

Well. ‘Right then. I’ll leave you to it.’

‘Matt-’ she calls, just as he gets to the fire escape. He pauses, waiting in an endless limbo with Jessica’s pounding heart the only sound. ‘My door’ll be unlocked,’ she finally says, as much an invitation as she ever manages.

Matt just nods, and takes off, begging for someone to scream.

He might need the distraction.

********

‘I have a door.’

Matt ducks his head at the familiar reprimand, closing the window behind him. ‘Figured you’d rather have a strange man climb through your window than walk through your building.’

Jessica makes her annoyed growling noise. ‘You always use that excuse.’ She walks over to Matt, tugging his mask off. Her movements are rough, but Matt doesn’t flinch.

He’s used to rough.

‘Have fun?’ He asks, the answer already clear to him in the taste of the sweat clinging to her back and the faint smell of sex hovering in the air. But it’s not Luke’s cologne in the air - in fact, there’s no cologne at all and Matt can smell Jessica’s sheets from here.

Guilt flashes through him at his assumption. Made up doesn’t mean sleeping together again, though Matt’s sure the desire is there. Their hearts beat too strongly - their arousal comes too quickly - at the mention of the other, for it not to be there.

Jessica taps him on the chin, the movement her own version of gentle, to bring him out of his thoughts. It’ll leave a mark, Matt’s sure; something to treasure until the heat fades and even his fingers can’t trace it.

‘You’d know better than me,’ Jessica grumbles, none of the anger in her voice echoing in her heartbeat. She knows that he can’t help but know everything about her sex life and to Matt’s grateful delight, doesn’t care.

Says she’d be a hypocrite if she did.

Jessica pushes at Matt’s suit and he helps her get him out of it. ‘Beat up many assholes?’

‘Only a few.’

Her fingertips run over the bruises on Matt’s back, and she places them exactly where Luke left his marks last night. Slowly, she traces each mark, before digging her nails in on unmarked skin.

Matt hisses his delight, the comforting pain of Jessica’s strength making him want to sing. He lifts his own hands to touch her skin, swallowing a groan when he remembers he still has his gloves on. Jessica steps back, to deal with her own clothes and Matt takes the chance to pull his gloves off as quickly as possible.

‘Your teeth Murdock? Classy.’

Reaching out for Jessica, Matt runs his fingers along the already cooling bruise he can feel on her newly bared hip. ‘If I was classy, you wouldn’t want me.’

Jessica hums in agreement and Matt decides maybe the time for talking is over.

There are far more interesting things to do tonight.

********

‘Leaving already?’ Jessica asks, as Matt picks up his suit. There’s no reprimand now in her voice; just idle curiousity. She rolls over and tilts her head with an extra thump of her heart.

Admiring the view.

‘I’ve got somewhere else to be tonight.’

Jessica’s heart flutters, her breathing picking up. ‘Say… say something to him for me, would you? Without being a dick if you can.’

Matt flashes her a grin, pulling on one of the sweats and hoodie sets he keeps in her drawers. ‘I’ll see what I can manage.’ He throws his suit into a bag and pulls his hood down. Like this, he’ll pass for sighted, so long as no one forces him to meet their eyes.

Jessica’s grunt is as close to ‘thanks’ as she gets so Matt smirks and goes for her window.

‘I still have a door asshole!’

********

Luke’s waiting in Matt’s bed, when he slips in through the roof door, his snores soft but still echoing in Matt’s silent apartment. A pair of glasses sit on Matt’s bench, the faint scent of whiskey hovering around them.

Pleasure floods Matt as the pieces slip into place. Along with a touch of desire, hot and all encompassing.

Jessica and Luke are getting along.

Good.

‘You took a while,’ Luke says in a low voice as Matt slips into his bedroom. ‘Was beginning to think I’d miss you.’

Matt pulls off his hoodie, pleased at the way Luke hisses. Probably at the marks Jessica left, twins to the ones he left on Matt before Matt left.

‘I’d have found you,’ Matt says, taking the hand Luke holds out and placing it on Jessica’s marks. ‘Got to you in time.’  _ In time to see these fresh, _ he doesn’t need to say.

Luke just knows. He pulls Matt in with a flex of his fingers, the strength in his hands undeniable. But his movements are gentle as he runs his lips over each bruise, a soft kiss given to each.

He doesn’t distinguish between the ones Jessica left and the ones he left. ‘I want to see,’ Luke finally says, when every mark has been kissed.

Matt frowns, sinking into the softness of his bed. ‘There’s nothing more to see?’

Luke shuffles, drawing Matt out of the sleepy fog descending on him. ‘I want to see her leave them,’ he says and a bolt of desire surges through Matt.

‘I think we can arrange that.’

********

It’s awkward, at first.

Luke stays on one side of the room, stiff and breathing through his nose. His back is against the wall - literally - and Matt’s never realised exactly how small his bedroom is.

Jessica’s not much better, every movement jerking and tight, her focus on Luke instead of Matt. It would be extremely annoying, if Matt wasn’t guilty of the same crime.

But seriously, she’s trying to kiss his chest without even bothering to take his shirt off. Matt sighs. This isn’t going to work.

‘Stop,’ he says and Jessica freezes, her pounding heart and rapidly rising chest her only movements. Across the room, Luke goes even stiller.

Huh. Matt didn’t actually think that was possible.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jessica asks, her voice shaking.

‘I should be asking you that,’ Matt says, lifting himself up so he’s almost, but not quite kissing her. He puts his hand behind himself for balance and moves the other one to cup her head. ‘Everything alright?’

Jessica’s heart jumps as she lies. ‘Fine.’

‘Liar,’ Matt breathes and kisses her, telegraphing each movement. She doesn’t pull away and even slips her hands down to grip at his shoulders.

Matt hisses in delighted pain when she squeezes too hard. Across the room, Luke echoes his hiss, the scent of sex in the room deepening.  _ Perfect. _

Jessica pulls away from the kiss. ‘Does he hiss like that with you?’

Luke nods, taking a step forward. ‘Louder though. You can put more pressure on him, he can take it.’

With a huffing laugh, Jessica squeezes a bit harder. ‘He does like it when you start off softer.’

There’s a soft thump, as Luke’s knees hit the edge of the bed, then a slight bounce as he crawls onto it. Matt smiles internally.

‘Have you seen what he does if you touch here?’ Luke asks, then stops, his hand hovering other Matt’s body. ‘Is this alright?’

‘Yes,’ Matt breathes. ‘Yes, yes,  _ yes _ .’

Both of his lovers laugh. ‘Eager,’ Jessica teases and runs a hand down his body.

Right down his body.

Matt groans and leans back into his soft bed.

This might have been a bad idea.

But well. He’s survived all his bad ideas so far.

Might as well see where this one goes.


End file.
